


Light Him Up

by LadyGaGalion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Possible Dub-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s kinky Christmas wish comes true. Written for Mini Fest on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Him Up

“Harry?”

“Harry!”

My eyes flutter open with some difficulty. I think I heard my name, but I’m hoping it was only a dream.

“Harry!”

 _Yeah, definitely not a dream._ Throwing back the blanket, I get up from the sofa and walk over to the fireplace.

“Sorry,” I tell Ron, whose head is sticking out of the flames. “I must have fallen asleep.”

“Are you busy, Harry?” Ron casts a glance over his shoulder, then turns back to me with a grimace. “Can we step through? We want to deliver your Christmas present.”

“Who’s we? What Christmas present?” There’s still three days to go until Christmas. I’m not sure why someone would want to give me a present today — though I certainly don’t mind.

“Bill, George, Charlie, and me.” Ron keeps looking over his shoulder, clearly distracted by something. This time when he turns back, he’s laughing. “Can we come through or not? We’ve gone through quite an ordeal to set this up for you.”

“Yeah, of course.” Befuddled, I step back from the hearth to give them some space.

Ron emerges from the Floo first.

“Hey,” he says, and gives me a crooked smile. He looks pleased with himself.

Bill comes through next, then George. Both of them are wearing mischievous grins similar to Ron’s. I’m starting to wonder if I should be worried.

“Er…didn’t you say Charlie was coming as well?” I ask after we’ve all spent about a minute staring at the fire.

“He’s supposed to,” George says. “Maybe your present’s giving him some trouble.”

"I'll go and see if he needs any help," Bill says, but just as he starts toward the Floo, Charlie steps out of the flames.

My jaw nearly hits the floor. I expected Charlie to be holding some _thing_ , not someone — and definitely not Draco Malfoy wearing nothing but a string of fairy lights and a gag.

Suddenly I recall my drunken confession to Ron and his brothers the other night. What I would like for Christmas is to watch Malfoy get gang-banged by the lot of you, then fuck him myself. They’d gone a sickly shade of green and coughed and sputtered in their rush to change the subject. I never thought they’d actually arrange for my depraved wish to come true.

"Charlie!" I exclaim. "What a surprise…"

“Happy Christmas, Harry.” He lets Draco stand but keeps a tight grip on his upper arm. Draco's got his wrists tied behind his back. He shakes his head to get his fringe out of his eyes, then glares at me.

Ron leans in to me and says, "The fairy lights will go on when he's, er...plugged in."

"Seriously?"

"Yep," George says with a wink.

Looking at Draco again, I let my eyes linger on things that make my cheeks burn: his pale, limp cock; the golden blond curls; the plump sack and muscular thighs. My own cock begins to stir.

Malfoy raises his eyebrows at me. One would think he’d be more embarrassed, given his current state of undress.

”Er... How did you get him here?" I gesture at Malfoy. "Like this? And…why?"

Ron asks, “Remember the other night when you got drunk and we started talking about Christmas wish lists?”

I nod, feeling my blush deepen.

“Well, the day before that, the four of us agreed that we wanted to find a way to get you whatever you wanted – you know, this being your first Christmas since the war and all.” Ron makes a face. “We didn’t expect _that_ , but it was what you wanted, so... Anyway, we wrote to the Ferret and reminded him that he kind of owes you.”

“And he said he’d do _anything_ you wanted,” George adds, waggling his eyebrows. “Emphasis his own.”

Malfoy shoots him a glare that beats the one I just received.

“Why's he bound, then?"

Ron shrugs. "So we can control him better."

"We also thought you might like it," Charlie adds.

I swallow. My mouth feels dry as I meet Malfoy’s eyes again. I don’t want to doubt my friends, but I have to be sure. “Is it true?” I ask. “Do you want this?”

Malfoy nods. The movement is barely perceptible, but it’s definitely a nod.

I'm left standing by myself, dumbfounded, whilst they lead Malfoy to the sheepskin rug in front of the Christmas tree. Charlie gives him a shove, and he falls backwards onto it. The Weasleys all laugh.

Bill retrieves a bottle of Ogden’s Old Firewhisky from the bar while George begins distributing small bottles containing some kind of red potion. When Malfoy sees the latter, his eyes grow wide, and he starts screaming bloody murder into his gag and trying to tug his hands free of the robe binding his wrists.

At my questioning look, Ron wrinkles his forehead and turns to Malfoy. “Did we forget to mention the gangbang bit?’”

Malfoy nods frantically.

“Our sincerest apologies,” says Bill, stepping in front of Draco. “You drink first, then.” He takes Malfoy by the hair, pulling his head back, and pours some firewhisky over his cloth-filled mouth.

I take a seat on the sofa and watch, breathless, as Malfoy tries to suck the alcohol out of his gag. Most of it has dribbled down his chin and chest, a light amber colour on flawless, porcelain skin. He swallows with an appreciative moan. Despite his apparent distress, his cock is beginning to fill out.

“Bottoms up, I s’ppose,” Ron says, toasting the others with his bottle of potion before tipping it back.

“What is that?” I ask.

“Harry, mate –” George says, cringing and reaching out for a shot of firewhisky to wash the potion down with. “Just because you think Malfoy’s hot stuff doesn’t mean everyone wants him. We need all the help we can get.”

“You can say that again,” Ron mutters, wiping his mouth.

Charlie sits down beside Malfoy, who is voraciously eyeing the bottle of Ogden’s Old, and puts an arm around him. “I think he’s pretty easy on the eyes.”

Without warning, Charlie dips in to lick a trail of firewhisky off of Malfoy’s chest. Malfoy jerks away and into Bill, who repeats the same action from the other side, then stops to slip a cock ring on his dick.

“Bloody hell,” Ron says. “This is really happening.”

I nod, transfixed by the sight before me. Malfoy’s chest is heaving, and he eagerly accepts more firewhisky. Again, most of it ends up on him. Resigned to the onslaught of Weasleys licking his chest clean again, he locks those stormy grey eyes on mine. His chin, jutting out defiantly, is also glistening with whiskey. I want to kiss it off.

“Shall we free up his mouth for better use?” Bill asks, and he unties the gag.

The moment Draco’s mouth is free he starts to shout at Ron, spit flying everywhere. “Fuck you, Weasley! You told me – ”

But Charlie puts an end to the tirade by pulling Malfoy’s head down to his crotch. ‘It’s you who’s getting fucked tonight,” he says as he unzips his trousers with his free hand and pulls out his cock. “If you bite, we’ll hex your balls off.”

Malfoy closes his eyes and turns his face away. His lips are squeezed shut, and he looks like he might puke. I almost feel sorry for him.

Almost.

“Do it,” I say.

Malfoy hesitates for a moment, then turns so that he’s on his knees and closes his mouth around Charlie’s dick. The moment he does this, the fairy lights he’s wearing go on. My eyes light up as well. “Brilliant!”

“Told you he’d like it,” George says, nudging Ron.

Draco’s hands are still tied behind his back, so Charlie has to guide his head on his cock. It’s an altogether clumsy affair, but I’ve never seen anything hotter. Malfoy’s shiny blond hair is bright against his flushed skin and Charlie’s freckled hand. I can’t help but wonder how it would feel between my own fingers.

Like silk, I reckon.

Meanwhile Bill pops open a bottle of lube George has tossed him and squirts some over his fingers. Malfoy yelps when Bill breaches him, but he can’t escape Charlie’s hand holding his head down to voice a complaint. His powerlessness turns me on; I feel weak and hot – _and is that Ron’s hand on my thigh?_

A glance at Ron confirms that whatever potion he and his brothers took is having an effect one him. But he’s fighting it valiantly.

“Well, go on,” I say, detaching his hand from my leg. “Join in on the fun.”

Ron gets up and moves toward Malfoy as if going to his doom. By now Charlie’s cock is glistening with saliva, and Malfoy is moaning around it as Bill fucks him with his fingers. I realise that my jeans are getting tight and try to adjust them.

“Have you ever taken a cock up the arse before?” Bill asks.

Malfoy’s mouth is momentarily free because Charlie has pulled out to let George have a go. “Yes,” he says, and the hoarseness in his voice goes straight to my dick. But I’m jealous, too. It’s one thing to for him to get shagged by another for my viewing pleasure, and another to know he’s done it on his own.

“Who was it?” I ask, mentally running through a list of names. _Zabini? Nott, perhaps?_

He smirks at me as George grabs him by the hair. “In my mind it was you.”

Then his devious mouth is filled again, and it’s all I can do not to go over there and fuck him myself. When I bring my hand up to my crotch and drag my fingers over the length of my cock through my trousers, it’s feels a thousand times better than it would if I didn’t know I was going to be inside Malfoy before the evening was through.

“He’s all yours, Ron,” Bill says as he pulls his fingers out of Malfoy’s arse and gives it a slap. He stands aside, firewhisky in hand, and takes a drink from the bottle. Then he passes it to me.

“Thanks.” I take a swig while tracing the ridge in my trousers.

Malfoy cries out around George’s cock as Ron pushes into him in one hard thrust. His fingernails are digging into his palms behind his back. It’s too much. I lower my flies and stick my hand inside my trousers and pants, biting my lip with the effort to keep from moaning.

Malfoy watches out of the corners of his eyes as I begin to stroke myself. He looks like he’d like to say something — or ask for something — but of course he’s denied the opportunity. I figure I should probably come at least once before having a go at him; otherwise I might not last more than two minutes.

Malfoy’s cock is jutting out from between his thighs, bobbing with each of Ron’s thrusts.

“I think you’re dripping pre-come onto my rug, Draco” I say, eyeing the glistening tip of his cock. His blush deepens in response, and he actually _whimpers._ His thighs are quivering from his efforts at giving head without the support of his arms. It really is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.

“How does it feel,” I ask when they change positions and Malfoy’s mouth is once again free, “being filled by Weasleys at both ends?”

His lips are dark and swollen and his eyes watery from swallowing cock as he meets my gaze. The fairy lights have gone off. “I want you,” he says.

“I’m sure. But you haven't answered my question.”

Malfoy gasps as Bill positions his cock between his arse cheeks and pulls him down roughly, lighting him up again. “It feels fucking degrading, if you must know. And Weasel, _Scourgify_ that before putting it anywhere near my mouth, thanks.”

“And yet you like it,” I say.

He can’t answer because his mouth is busy with Charlie’s cock again, taking it in all the way to the root, but I don’t think he would’ve admitted it anyway.

Now that Malfoy’s facing me, I have the perfect view. His cock is a deep red colour, and there’s a trail of pre-come oozing down the underside.

I tighten my fingers around my dick and stroke faster.

“Yeah, spank it, Potter,” Malfoy manages to get in while he takes turns sucking the others off. “Let me see you come.”

And I do. My breath shudders as I let the sensations overcome me. My jizz spurts hot and wet over my fingers while Malfoy watches as closely as he’s allowed to. I sag against the back of the sofa and wipe the back of my hand on the nearby blanket.

“Mate, do you mind of we come on him?” Ron asks, taking his turn in Malfoy’s mouth.

“On him. In him. Everywhere,” I say. “Make it messy.”

Ron pulls out and grabs Malfoy by the hair, tilting his head back. Malfoy tries to turn his face away, but it doesn’t help; a shot of come hits his cheek and his jaw, and another lands in his hair. Only when he’s milked every last drop does Ron release him.

"Open up, Malfoy," George says, grabbing him from the other side, and when Malfoy opens his mouth he pushes in all the way.

For the next few minutes I share firewhisky with Ron and watch Malfoy deepthroat George and Charlie like he was born for it. Then Bill tightens his grip on Malfoy's hips and gives a few particularly forceful thrusts. Malfoy winces, and Bill keeps him fully seated as he comes with a strangled cry.

George comes at the same time, hitting Malfoy on the chin and chest, then smears the bit on Malfoy’s chin with his cock.

Malfoy's chest is heaving, and the look he's giving me is predatory. He’s utterly debauched, and they're not even finished with him yet. My cock is beginning to express interest again.

"What d'you say we finish this up a little closer to Harry?" Charlie asks in Malfoy’s ear.

"Yes."

Charlie lifts Malfoy up and leads him over to the sofa, bending him over the side so that his arse is exposed and his head is in my lap. By now I've tucked myself back in my pants, so all Malfoy can do is rub his come-covered cheek against the growing bulge in my unzipped trousers as Charlie starts fucking him.

"I wanna suck you off," Malfoy says hoarsely as I run my fingers through his hair, getting my fingers sticky.

"Haven't you had enough?" I ask, already reaching into my pants.

"Haven't had you," he replies, and then he's licking my balls and sucking them into his mouth. His mouth is hot and wet and absolutely divine.

"I want you to come," I say as he moves his mouth up the underside of my dick. His lips are soft as silk against my skin. “Right here, with your mouth on my cock.” My words make him moan, and it’s no wonder. He can’t touch himself, and so far no one has done it for him.

I release the rope around his wrists with a bit of wandless magic. He winces with the effort of moving his arms after they’d been stuck in the same position for so long, but he manages to take my cock in one hand while slipping the other between his own legs, and dips his tongue into the slit. He seems intent on teasing me, but then Charlie shifts his angle or something, and he gives up and takes me in his mouth, moaning loudly around my dick with each thrust. “Yess,” I hiss at the exquisite sensation, and begin thrusting up rhythmically into his mouth.

He removes his hand from my shaft and takes me all the way in, letting me set the pace. My eyes roll back in my head as my lids flutter closed. I’ve never been this deep in anyone’s mouth before, and it’s fucking amazing – even more so when he climaxes and his mouth tightens almost painfully around me. It’s with great reluctance that I let him go when he starts gasping for breath.

I didn't notice when Charlie finished, but by now all of the Weasleys are congregating by the Floo.

“We’ll just leave you to it now, mate,” Ron says when I look over.

“Yeah, okay,” I say, pulling Malfoy up beside me. “And thanks for this.”

“No problem.”

As soon as they’re gone I push Malfoy down on his back and position myself between his legs. It’s kind of amusing that the fairy lights – now mostly bunched up around his waist – only flicker as the tip of my cock nudges his entrance. But when I push in, they light up fully.

My cock slides effortlessly into his stretched and slick hole. I allow myself a moment to just enjoy the sight of him beneath me, messy-haired and smelling of nothing but sex. I’d like for him to come again – to make him come myself – but I’m so turned on and he’s not even hard yet. Maybe later. For now I just fuck him, hard and fast, until my toes curl and my dick pulses deep inside him, leaving him even wetter than he was before.

Malfoy runs his hands up and down my back as I come down from my orgasmic high. “I need a bath,” he says. “And some food.”

“Mmhmm,” I say, kind of hoping that he means to do all of that here.

“Then I’m going to bend you over the side of your bed and stuff you full of my dick. Agreed?”

I smile into his shoulder as I process what he’s just said.

“Agreed.”


End file.
